User talk:Kaf2cute
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kaf2cute page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 14:13, June 27, 2011 Reply Just create a new page, and start writing. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I am one, yes. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 23:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Um ... Several things you need to fix. #It's aqu'o's, not aqu'a'''s. #It's Gundalian Invaders #It's Mechtanium Surge #Why are you putting the same pictures on one page? #You don't create categories for characters, you add categories that describe them (for example, Vestal, Neathian, Character, Female, Ventus User, etc.) --I never read it because it was BORING. 16:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, except that we probably can't understand half of what was going on. Or, if someone's like me, we saw words and went, "Yeah, never mind." :P.S. I suggest joining fanfiction.net, if you haven't already. --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S.S. I fixed the Template. Somebody messed it up. Again. .__. --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably because of Wiki-coding. And no, that wasn't me. It was this Infinity person. I'm the one fixing the template. Now, to leave a message telling people not to add their information on the templates ... --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:23, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha, that's my signature. In certain situations, it doesn't look that good XDD --I never read it because it was BORING. 17:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :SO, SO, SO much better now! Awesome! I'll go read it ^_^. --I never read it because it was BORING. 18:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Like, in the Infobox? I had to link it, so I'll look around for them. --I never read it because it was BORING. 12:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Story I thought it was pretty good, it was a bit more script-like than story-like, though. --I never read it because it was BORING. 18:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, that's like me. Chances are, if I write a story, it'll be much, MUCH longer in script form than in paragraph form. Although sometimes I do transfer my scripts into paragraph form, it's much rarer and less entertaining. Scripts leave you to your imagination. ^_^ --I never read it because it was BORING. 19:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, Wikia is pretty useful for gathering all your info in one place. I'm not even quite sure how I did learn about Wikia, though. --I never read it because it was BORING. 19:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. I haven't really worked on it, though. I just came out of hiatus yesterday to make a doodle for Lyrica's picture. --I never read it because it was BORING. 19:46, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Haitus? Hiatus? It's taking a really long break from something. I was going to write, but then I was too lazy, and I didn't. --I never read it because it was BORING. 21:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm not. I could look them up for you, though. --I never read it because it was BORING. 18:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No. Why? --I never read it because it was BORING. 18:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Blocks only apply to the Wiki in which you were blocked on. By the way, which Wiki was it? --I never read it because it was BORING. 18:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Fanon About the Naruto Fanon Wiki, the rules there are different from the ones on here (obviously). The Administrator agreed with me that a lot of rules were contradictory, but he seems to be following a set guideline (which personally, includes some rather unfair rules, but he wasn't the one who made them). --Get away, run away, fly away! 21:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, not really. I can understand the rules, and he can't change them since that'd require changing a HECK lotta other stuff. It's not a copy of the Naruto Wiki, I did notice that you broke several rules. First off, there already is a One-Tailed Beast, so then making up another one would more or less ruin the entire story, unless you were making a completely parallel world where NOTHING was really the same as it was in the Naruto series. Secondly, like in most other Wikis you go to, you can't remove information from your Talk Page. The main Bakugan Wiki has this rule as well. Also, you had a lot of broken code and an incomplete infobox, which was against the Rules (again, someone else probably made that rule, and it's too late for him to change it). --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :There's the Naruto Fan Fiction Wiki, started by someone who was discontent with the Naruto Fanon as well. --Get away, run away, fly away! 23:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) No, another guy. As I said before, someone who probably ended up like you on the Naruto Fanon, so he left. --Get away, run away, fly away! 00:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Koko Neko Ooh! You used the what's-it-called doll! I've played with that one before ^_^. I think it's fine. --Get away, run away, fly away! 16:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I really do. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Welcome. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! I liked it. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! welcome. Thanks. I don't understand ? I'm Hydraclid Hi! I hope you'll believe me. I'm Hydracloid from Quizilla! i'm thinking of putting Mariah in my next one. ok,won't happen again.oh quick question do you like my charater's,i just want to know. om quick question,do you like my charaters.Bakukid123456 (talk) 12:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC)Bakukid123456 which one do you like the most?Bakukid123456 (talk) 01:52, February 24, 2013 (UTC)bakugirl123456 How do you like the seris Bakugan:Bakugan legendsBakukid123456 (talk) 18:33, March 10, 2013 (UTC)bakukid123456 Thanks,you'll be surpise that helen rika,katie fong,and janet supprow are making an come back,thanks again for letting me use your charater, i don't mind if you can use my charater too.Bakukid123456 (talk) 20:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC)bakukid123456 Can we RP? Can we RP, Please? Bakukid123456 (talk) 18:45, June 23, 2014 (UTC)Bakukid123456 Okay, then. Do you want to start? Bakukid123456 (talk) 01:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Bakukid123456 Bakukid123456 (talk) 01:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Zoey: *Was walking around Vestoria.* Bakukid123456 (talk) 18:19, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Bakukid123456Bakukid123456 (talk) 18:19, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure, you can! ^^ Bakukid123456 (talk) 18:19, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Bakukid123456Bakukid123456 (talk) 18:19, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Darkus Angel: Be careful Zoey, I feel a vestal is before us.... Zoey: Okay... Zoey: Well, Duh. I came from earth. My sister ONE OF THE bAKUGAN RESISTINCE. Bakukid123456 (talk) 21:19, August 18, 2014 (UTC)Bakukid123456Bakukid123456 (talk) 21:19, August 18, 2014 (UTC) "Your gonna regret it, You bad Cat! Gate Card Set! " Zoey settled out an gate card! "Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Angel Stand!" The Angel warrior like Bakugan appeared in the battle. Zoey smirked. "I sure do." Takes out gautlet. "Ha! Thats not gonna work! Ability Card Activate! Silent Shield!" Zoey shouted. Then Angel then placed her Scythe in front of her and blocked the attack. Bakukid123456 (talk) 23:33, October 8, 2014 (UTC)Bakukid123456Bakukid123456 (talk) 23:33, October 8, 2014 (UTC) "oH NO!" Zoey picked up Dark Angel. ''"You have to win!" ''Zoey thought. "Bakugan Brawl, Dark Angel stand! !" ngel quickly got up and hold her sythe "A honarable Bakugan never gives up, even on dangerous occassions." Bakukid123456 (talk) 14:26, July 30, 2015 (UTC)BakuKid12345Bakukid123456 (talk) 14:26, July 30, 2015 (UTC) A question about blocking "Zilghidorah" in the Bakugan Fanon Wiki. But who would block Zilghidorah in the Bakugan Fanon Wiki? He and I were making the new series of Bakugan as the BakuAges series until unexpectedly he was really being blocked by someone as across the Wikia network this time, do you know about him or not? But if you don't know anything about the Zilghidorah, so ask a question to some other person or people about him. I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!!